


CoEd drabbles

by Mischeiefedmarauders



Series: Radiohead [9]
Category: Radiohead (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2018-12-21 23:58:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11955432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischeiefedmarauders/pseuds/Mischeiefedmarauders
Summary: This one is going to be strictly CoEd based off of pics, GIFs, and interviews I find of them.





	1. For the Ladies?

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://imgur.com/YbfCk9k)   
> [](http://imgur.com/QUCRdTR)   
> [](http://imgur.com/MpjZN08)
> 
> Based off of this interview

It had been a long day of interviews and photoshoots and all Colin and Ed wanted to do was to go back to their hotel room and relax. The rest of the band had finished their interviews half an hour earlier and the duo were definitely jealous of the others. Colin and Ed did manage to catch a small smoke break outside before they were corralled back inside and down a hallway where two chairs sat, empty, and a chair that was taken by the supposed interviewer. Both Colin and Ed put on their best fake smiles and walked up to the guy, hands out. The interviewer stood up and smiled back and took their hands and shook them before offering them the seats. They each took one and got comfortable. Colin sat forward in his seat and Ed put one of his legs up on the seat to lean against. Once the interviewer saw they were ready he went right into it and they both gave the generic same answers they had been giving everyone else. 

By the time the end of the interview came the coffee that they had consumed through out the day was starting to wear off and they were getting a bit loopy, but still a bit annoyed that the interviewer was asking some really random question. Which wasn't bad, they actually had to think of some of the answers. One of the last questions that sent them over the edge, so to speak, was too much for Ed and a bit over Colin's head, but he blamed that on the tiredness.   
"Do you write songs particularly for the ladies?" The interviewer asked and Ed tried to think of a good answer, but he also found it kind of funny, but he tried to hold the laugh in, but Colin's comment was the straw that broke the camels back.   
"The ladies" he said with a nervous laugh. He looked to Ed having a fit and he tried his hardest to not laugh.   
"I'm gonna die" said Ed between breaths before he started coughing. Colin laughed a bit and put his hand on Ed's knee to make sure he was alright. Ed finally straightened up and let out one more cough. "I'm sorry. It's just that no ones really asked that before" he said as Colin looked back to the interviewer.   
"We don't really write the songs for any particular gender. I think they could be for everyone really" he said, hoping that was a good excuse, on top of Ed's, why they had lost it a bit at the question. The interview ended right after that and Colin and Ed couldn't get out of their quick enough. They both went to stand and Colin realized that he still had his hand on Ed's knee. It was no secret among the band that they were together, but they wanted to keep that bit of information out of the public for the time being, they had agreed that they needed something to stay private in their lives. Colin let his hand fall from Ed's knee as they both stood up and shook the guys hand before trying to look like they didn’t want to straight up run down the hall and to the outside world. 

They managed to walk normal though but as soon as they hit the door that lead outside Ed walked up to the door and kicked it open and walked outside and took in a deep breath.   
"We're free!" He said as he put his hands out and let his breath out. Colin watched him and laughed as he took a breath as well before pulling his pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and taking out two and lighting them both before handing one to Ed, who accepted happily. The both leaned against the outside wall, making sure they were close together.   
"I'm glad we're done with all the interviews and photoshoots for a month or so. They just get too stressful" said Colin as he closed his eyes and leaned his head against Ed's shoulder.   
"They do get a bit ridiculous. That last question though, I couldn't help it. I was too tired to be able to make up a good answer. " said Ed with a sigh.   
"You did good. I think we both covered for each other well" said Colin as he lifted his cigarette to his mouth and inhaled, he held it a bit before letting it out again.   
"Though your hand on my knee probably didn't help matters any" said Ed with a laugh.   
"We're all close, it's just another thing among friends making sure we're all alright" said Colin and Ed nodded.   
"You know what would be really nice right now?" Asked Ed as he took a drag.   
"A bath in the jacuzzi that's in the room?" Asked Colin, because he was sure he was thinking the same thing.   
"You Greenwood's are creepy good at that" said Ed with a laugh.   
"We're really aliens. If you believe Thom at least" said Colin as his laugh got louder.   
"That does explain a lot actually" said Ed and Colin hit him on the arm and Ed pulled away a bit, but not enough to make Colin fall seeing as he was still leaning against him. "But yes, the jacuzzi sounds amazing, especially after the day we had" he finished and Colin nodded. They both finished their cigarettes and went back inside the hotel and made their way to the lobby and to the elevators to go to their room. 

As soon as they got into their room they both kicked off their shoes and went straight for the bed and fell onto it with a sigh.   
"This is heaven" said Colin as he curled up with Ed's pillow. Ed made his way across the bed to Colin and put his arms around him.   
"Close, but no cigar" he said to Colin's comment before leaning over and kissing him on the cheek and Colin smiled and snuggled back into Ed.   
"We really shouldn't get to comfortable. We need dinner, and that jacuzzi is calling our names" said Colin as he tried to not fall asleep. Ed snuggled closer before nodding his head in agreement.   
"But it feels so good just laying here as well" he countered.   
"True"   
Ed let out a sigh before forcing himself to get up and go to the bathroom to start the jacuzzi and Colin took that as his cue to get up and order them something for dinner. He rolled to the other side of the bed and grabbed the menu and looked it over before picking up the phone and placing the order. Ed came back out and sat down on the bed and leaned up against it.   
"It'll take a while for that thing to fill up, it's huge" said Ed and Colin nodded.   
"I just ordered dinner so it should time out perfectly" said Colin as he leaned against Ed again, this time reaching over and grabbing the remote and turning on the TV to see if there was anything good on to watch while they waited. 

About ten minutes later there was a knock on the door and Ed got up this time to go get it. When he opened the door a guy rolled in a cart with three covered trays on it and left it in the main room before leaving again. Ed rolled the cart to the table and Colin appeared a second later and took one of the trays and put it on the table and Ed grabbed the other.   
"What's under the other lid?" Asked Ed as he took a bite of his food.   
"Dessert" was all Colin said before starting in on his food as well. Ed gave him a once over, trying to figure out if it was an innuendo or not, though he figured yes, but he didn't say any more on the matter. When they had got done eating, Ed stacked the trays back on the cart while Colin grabbed the dessert and brought it into the bathroom. He looked at the jacuzzi and saw that it was a good amount full and he turned the water off and then turned the jets on. Colin took off all of his clothes and stepped down into the jacuzzi and he had to stop the moan that almost came out, it felt way to good. He went the rest of the way in and sat down with one of the jets hitting his lower back and sank down a bit more so he could rest his head against the floor and close his eyes. A couple minutes later Ed walked in and stood in the doorway and watched Colin lounge a couple seconds before taking off his own clothes and stepping into the jacuzzi as well. Colin felt the water shift but he didn't open his eyes, he was too comfortable. 

As soon as Ed was all the way in he made his way over to Colin and knelt down in front of him and caged his head in his arms before leaning down and leaving a trail of kisses from the base of Colin's neck all the way to his ear.   
"You haven't fallen asleep on me yet have you Coz?" Whispered Ed into Colin's ear and Colin moaned and moved his head so he could get better access to his neck. "I'll take that as a no" he said as he made his way from his ear and across his face until his lips met Colin's, to which Colin lifted his head up then and moved his from the edge of the tub to the base of Ed's skull and pulled him in closer to deepen the kiss. Ed's tongue met Colin's but Colin didn't put up much of a fight at let Ed lead the kiss. They stayed kissing each other for a bit before Colin pulled away and let his hands travel lower while he sat up more and went for one of Ed's nipples, which caused him to take a sharp breath in. Colin smiled at this and continued his assault. His hands finally met their target as he reached further and cupped Ed's balls before moving up to grab his dick and started moving his hand. Ed's gasps turned into moans at that point as he started to thrust gently into Colin's hand. Ed let himself enjoy the sensation for a bit longer before he reached down and took Colin in his hand and started pumping in time with Colin. He let go of Ed's nipple and gasped.   
"You know, I've never had sex in a jacuzzi..." Said Colin off handedly and Ed smirked.   
"Neither have I" he said, trying to keep his voice steady.   
"First time for everything" said Colin as he let go of Ed's dick and pulled him onto his lap and kissed him again. Ed moved his hand to get better access to Colin's entrance so he could prepare him. Colin shifted to help Ed out. The angle was still wrong thought and Colin pushed Ed up before standing up himself and turning around before kneeling on the seat in the jacuzzi. Ed wasted no time in going back to Colin and circling his entrance. Ed looked around and found a bottle of shampoo and grabbed that to use as makeshift lubricant. He coated his fingers and pushed inside. Colin let out a small moan and started to thrust back onto Ed's fingers. Once he was sure Colin was prepared he leaned Colin forward over the edge before putting some shampoo on his dick and resting it right at the entrance. He kissed Colin's back as he slowly pushed in.   
Once Ed was fully in he leaned over Colin's back and grabbed his hip with one hand and his other went to Colin's shoulder. They stayed like that a second before he pulled out and thrusted back in, causing Colin to move forward a bit, he pulled out, a little further this time and then back in a little harder and Colin threw his head back and moaned. They both wanted to make it last, but they were both growing more tired and Ed realized this so his pace got faster and harder. Ed's hand moved from Colin's hip to his dick and he started pumping in time with his thrusts.   
"Ed, god, so good, fuck!" He said as he could feel himself getting closer. Ed's heavy breathing ghosted over Colin's ear.   
"God, the sounds you make" he breathed out "Come on Colin, don't hold back, I want to hear your voice" he said as his hand got faster and Colin obliged by cumming hard and half growling half moaning out Ed's name and that was all it took for Ed to release as well. 

Once their breathing was under control Ed looked over to the still covered tray before reaching out and lifting the lid, when he saw what it was his mouth started to water.   
"Cheesecake? God I love you" said Ed as he reached out and took the fork that was with it and forked off a piece and brought it to his mouth and savored it before going for another piece and holding it up to Colin's mouth. He opened automatically and took the piece off of the fork. Ed pulled out of Colin and lifted the plug for the drain before getting out of the Jacuzzi and wrapping a fluffy robe around himself, Colin soon followed and grabbed another robe and put it on before leaning over and picking up the cheesecake and bringing it back out to the table so they could finish it before bed.


	2. Stand By Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is another 'Evolution' type story but this time with CoEd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pictures and GIF's I mentioned are behind the link, seeing as there was quite a few and I didn't want to stretch the page.  
> http://imgur.com/a/i9MRp

The band was pulling another all nighter, so to speak, on the bus. They had just got done with a concert a couple hours ago and they were now driving through the night to get to their next show. Jonny and Thom had passed out as soon as they got to their bunks, limbs tangled together. Phil was in the back watching late night TV, but Ed was sure that he had passed out at some point as well. He looked around more and saw that Colin was on the other end of the couch Ed was sitting on, curled up on himself, reading, though he was fighting to stay awake. Ed though wasn't the least bit tired and he didn't know why. Though he didn't mind it much, it was very rare that anyone got a moment to themselves or a time where everything was completely silent, except for Seinfeld coming from the back TV.   
"Why don't you go to bed? Your about ready to fall off the couch" said Ed to Colin, who slowly turned his head toward Ed and smiled.   
"After this chapter, it's just getting good" said Colin.   
"You say that every time, and every time you wind up reading way past the point of being tired" said Ed with a laugh.   
"It's a lie all book lovers tell themselves" Ed laughed and shook his head. He stood up and walked over to the other end of the couch and looked at the page Colin was on and he moved the pages forward a bit to see when the next chapter was. He nodded and then sat down beside him and kept an eye on the pages.   
"I'll stop you at the next chapter" he said as he brought his feet up under him and leaned back a bit more.   
"And why aren't you asleep?" Asked Colin, still reading.   
"I'm not tired for some reason, and you know as well as I do that you don't get this kind of quiet often, it's best to cherish it while you can" said Ed and Colin nodded in agreement. 

Ed continued to watch Colin read. When he came to the next chapter and saw Colin's eyes go to it Ed grabbed the book and marked the page with a piece of paper and closed it.   
"Bed time" he said with a smile as he set the book down. Colin looked at him, shocked that Ed had actually took his book from him. "Seriously" he continued. Colin shook his head and laughed as he tried to stand up but he fell back down and Ed caught him before he came back down fully. Colin laughed and finally made himself stand and stay standing.   
"Good night Ed" he said as he walked by and tried to grab his book but Ed was quicker as he stood and grabbed the book and held it above his head as Colin turned and tried to go for it. "Tall ass mother fucker" said Colin with a laugh as he got chest to chest with him and tried jumping for the book again.   
"Nope, bed, now" he said and Colin pouted and backed off.   
"If you weren't so tall I would have gotten it" said Colin with a smile before turning and heading toward his bunk. Ed smiled and put the book back on the table and moved to the small kitchen and started to make himself a cup of tea, in hopes that that would make him tired.   
As he was waiting for the water to boil he started to think back on Colin leaning against him to get the book and it made him think more about all the shenanigans that he and Colin got into while on stage. 

There were many things Ed enjoyed while performing, the adrenaline rush of playing in front of a full stadium or to a couple hundred in a smaller venue, being on stage with his four best mates of all time doing what he loved, the crowd singing back the lyrics, and all of the shenanigans that goes on randomly between everyone. The thing he like the most though about performing is the way Colin turns into an excitable puppy. It doesn't happen often, he's normally in the back in his own world, which he figured had to of been a Greenwood thing, but every once in a while something will click in Colin and he'll be all over the place, jumping around, dancing and normally hanging around Ed, which he liked a lot and always looked forward to it whenever it did happen.   
Ed remembers the first time he had met Colin, he had walked into his math class on the first day and had to do a double take to make sure he was actually seeing what he was. From behind it had looked like a girl had some how managed to get into the school but as Ed got closer he realized that it was just a very effeminate, and if Ed had any say, very pretty, boy. Ed took his seat and looked him over before smiling at him. After that day they had been almost inseparable. Later that day Colin had introduced him to Thom and that was the start of the band, though that idea didn't come til much later.   
Ed was brought out of his thoughts by the pot boiling, he did manage to get the pot off the stove before it whistled. He made himself a cup of tea and took it back to the couch and got comfortable before his mind started to wander again to whenever Colin would make his way over to Ed's side of the stage. Of course, Ed was always amused by Jonny's constant assault on his guitar or all of the stuff he messes with during some of the more complicated songs and Thom practically making out with the microphone or giving Jonny shit for something or other, but he had always been interested in Colin. He seemed like he was more reserved than his brother when it came to playing, opting to stay back from the madness, though he was sure it was self-preservation as to not get impaled by Jonny's guitar, which he remembered Colin saying something about that in an interview a while ago. Colin interested him more because when he did decide to step out he could be just as wild as Jonny and Ed couldn't get enough of it.   
Ed knew from the start that he found Colin attractive and it seemed to Ed that he was the closest with Colin then the rest of the band, though he still loved the rest of them greatly. He never said anything though, in fear that it would ruin their friendship, even if Colin was open to both sides when it came to dating, he just thought that them being as close as they were was better, even if he did wish for something more. 

Ed was sitting on stage, working with his pedal board, making sure things were ready and in working order before their show in a bit. Everyone else had already done their sound check and it was down to Ed and Colin.   
"And I thought Jonathan was a perfectionist, you put him to shame" said Colin as he walked up to Ed and looked over his shoulder to watch what he was doing.   
"I don't think anyone can be as much of a perfectionist as Jonny. It's almost scary" Said Ed with a laugh and Colin leaned over and put his hands on his shoulders with a laugh as well.   
"Don't tell him that" said Colin as he squeezed his shoulders one more time before walking off to his bass and getting ready for their sound check.   
Ed had been happy when the band decided to put more of the smaller instruments into the songs and most of those went to either Ed or Colin and it always seemed like when it came to either the shakers or bells Colin was right at his side, being the overly excitable puppy that he was. One time it was just Colin with the shaker while Ed played and there was Colin making his way over to him, more like skipping to the beat of the song they were playing. He was sure he had seen him trying to keep up with drinking with Thom earlier and he knew he was a bit drunk, which made the rest of the song that much more enjoyable. Ed looked to him and leaned over to him.   
"You look like a jack rabbit on X" said Ed with a laugh and Colin pulled an amused face and looked out to the crowd before going back to his dancing and jumping around and Ed couldn't help but laugh harder as he had to lean down to mess with something on his pedal board. It wasn't the first time Colin had gotten carried away with the shaker. It happened again but this time Ed had added a tambourine into it. He was now playing to the crowd and trying to get them hyped for the song that was being played, and for the rest of the concert. 

It had gotten to the point that Ed was starting to look forward to whenever Colin would make his way over to him. It didn't happen for a while and he was a bit sad about it, but it seemed Colin made up for it by hanging around him more outside of concerts, though he liked that, it still wasn't the same as when they were on stage and he didn't know why. Ed's patience was rewarded though when during one of the performances of Paranoid Android Colin made his way over with the claves. Ed looked over and smiled but it quickly turned to shock when he saw the look Colin was giving him. He stopped right beside him and he could tell that Colin was concentrating on counting but also, almost undressing him with his eyes. Ed of course decided to give a stare back to see what would happen. Colin smiled and went back to is normal spot to start in on his part of the song. This happened again a couple concerts later, again during Paranoid Android. This time they had both been drinking before the concert and Colin was of course all over the place. Colin came over and leaned his back against Ed's and Ed pushed back a bit and they kind of pushed off of each other a couple times before they both stepped away, laughing at each other. 

Their show that night had to of been the highlight of the tour though. Thom, Jonny, and Phil were doing a song that neither Colin or Ed had a part it just yet and Ed caught Colin coming at him. Ed put his hand out and Colin put his arm around Ed's waist and Ed put his around Colin's shoulders as he leaned up to him to mention something about the last song. Ed nodded and smiled, though all he could think about was how close Colin was. He almost had a mind to tell Colin how he felt right then and there, but he kept telling himself that it's better to just be friends. Ed pulled himself back to the present and realized that he had drank all of his tea while thinking. He shook his head and put it on the table and looked to the book Colin was reading and picked it up and started to flip through the pages. He past where he had stopped Colin and was about to put the book back down when another piece of paper caught his eye. He knew he shouldn't look at it but his curiosity got the better of him and he turned to that page and saw a scrap of paper with his name written at the top. He looked at it confused then continued to read what was under it. 

'Ed,   
I don't know if I'll ever give you this note, but I figure I should write everything down anyway, just to get it off of my chest. I've liked you for quite some time, actually ever since year 9 when I first met you. I've always been afraid to say it though, I don't know why, rejection maybe? Or fear? I don't know, but I do know that all of the time we've spent together throughout the years was the most fun and amazing time in my life. Just having you close and being able to see you was enough for me. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I love you, though I will more than likely never be able to get it out, except on here. So, there's that.   
-Colin'   
Ed read through the note a couple times, eyes wide with disbelief. He could have had Colin all this time but they were both too afraid to mention anything. Ed let out a small laugh before grabbing a pen and turning the paper over and he started writing. 

'Colin,   
I love you too.   
-Ed'   
Was all he wrote as he replaced the paper bookmark with the note, his message face up. He shut the book and brought it over to Colin's bunk and set if beside him before heading to his own and falling asleep. 

The next morning, Ed woke up to his bunk dipping down more than normal. He let out a groan and turned his head to see Colin laying down beside him, holding the book. He turned fully, or tried to without knocking Colin out of the bunk, it was a bit harder when the bunks were made for people no taller than 6 foot. Once he finally got himself situated he looked at Colin. Ed also noticed that the curtains that were provided for some sort of privacy were drawn. Ed was about to say something but Colin leaned forward and pressed his lips to Ed's. Ed reached up and placed a hand on Colin's waist and pulled him closer while Colin's hand went to Ed's hair. They pulled back after a minute and started to laugh.   
"Seriously though, all this time?" Asked Ed and Colin nodded.   
"We're idiots" said Colin as he went in for another kiss and Ed happily obliged. 

A couple bunks down Jonny and Thom had their heads sticking out of Thom's bunk, both with smiles on their faces.   
"You owe me 20 quid Jon-Jon" was all Thom said as he pulled himself back into the bunk. Jonny rolled his eyes and went back in as well.   
"That was how long ago? I'm pretty sure the bet isn't valid any more." Said Jonny as he curled up to Thom.   
"I'm still the closest though" he said.   
"Yea the closest, though you were off by 25 years" was all Jonny said before he curled up more into Thom and closed his eyes again and Thom laughed and went back to bed as well.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://imgur.com/ZcucTo7) [](https://imgur.com/GdlVnun)   
> [](https://imgur.com/fQ87sc6) [](https://imgur.com/AN0vT7p)
> 
> I know the last three GIFs are from different concerts, but lets pretend they were all the same, for the sake of the fic. Lol

It all started with an off comment by Ed to Colin about his 'dancing' during the last song, if you could call it that. Colin was messing with his amp at the time and he slowly turned and looked him up and down. He crossed his arms and walked up to him, not looking all too happy, though it really didn't bother him at all, he just wanted to see Ed's reaction. Ed saw him coming and the look on his face and he couldn't help but get a bit frightened and a little bit turned on. If there was one thing that the band learned from all their time together it was don't fuck with the Greenwoods, at least not seriously. Jonny may seem docile and Colin may seem chill about everything, but once you cross them or push the wrong button there was no getting out of it unscathed. Thom seemed to be the only one to be able to calm them down and right now he was making a joke to the audience and wasn't paying attention. His eye's flashed to Jonny, who he realized wasn't paying attention either, he was too busy messing with his pedals. His eyes then went back to Colin, who was now standing in front of him, glaring up at him.  
"Oh, I looked like a tit dancing around? Say's the one who dances like the lead star in a boy band" he said as he did a weird thing with his arm that he had seen Ed do multiple times. Everyone was getting set up for the next song, which was Paranoid Android. They each grabbed their instruments and got ready. Jonny just so happened to look over to the two and rose his eyebrow at the sight of Colin mimicking Ed. He chuckled and tried to compose himself, but he really lost it from the look he saw Thom give the two of them. He managed to get his breath under control and go into their next song.  
"At least I don't make all those weird faces when I play, seriously both you and Jonny, must be a Greenwood thing" he said as she started playing his part, Colin followed as well.  
"Are we seriously going to get into this O'Brien? Because I can do this all night" said Colin with a smirk.  
"I can think of some other things you can do all night Cozzie" he said as he gave him a wink. Colin's eyes got wide at the comment, he wanted to continue but his part was coming up so he made his way back over to his bass and set the Clavis down and went into his bass part, but continued to glare daggers in Ed's direction. It was all in good fun between the two of them, even if it did seem a bit serious. 

The rest of the show had both Colin and Ed throwing random comments and insults back and forth whenever they could. Jonny was slowly becoming amused by the whole thing and even went as far as to try and cover for his brother by walking over to Ed, standing tall, head held high. Ed looked over and adjusted his guitar and looked Jonny right in the eye as he approached. Of course he was a bit nervous, one pissed off Greenwood brother was almost bearable, but two, that was a reckoning, though Ed was sure Jonny was just playing along, at least he hoped.  
"So, Edward, messing with my older brother, are we?" He said, trying to keep a straight face. Ed smirked at Jonny and crossed his arms.  
"And what if I am, what are you going to do about it?" He shot back.  
"Remember, we're living on the same tour bus and I know which room you sleep in when it comes to hotels, with Thom's help I'm sure I can do a lot of things...." He said, is smirk growing. Ed kind of stepped back a bit at the smirk. Contrary to popular belief, Jonny was a prankster and a very good one at that, then adding in Thom to the mix, it was a whole new monster. That smirk though, it was usually the last thing people saw before everything went topsy turvy. "Just a friendly reminder" he said, his normal smile returning as he headed back to his side of the stage.  
They went through a couple more songs before Ed had an idea as well to startle Jonny. He then started over to Jonny's side of the stage, laughing as he saw Jonny try and run away from him.  
"Come on Greenwood, don't make me chase your ass all over the stage" he said and Jonny let out a sigh. When Ed gestured for him to come to him he rolled his eyes and came up to him as they started into the next song, talking while they played.  
"I think you fail to realize, that I, also, know where you sleep and how to get to you. Do you really want to start this with me? Because you know I'll win, even if you had Thom's help" he said and Jonny rolled his eyes.  
"I'd love to see you try" he said. This time Ed smirked and backed away and went to his side of the stage again and Jonny went to his pedals. 

They finished out the concert with Karma Police and left the stage as the crowed continued to sing. The band went back to the bus and started off to their hotel while the road crew gathered all of their equipment and loaded it up and headed off to the next venue. Once they were at the hotel everyone split off Thom, Phil, and Jonny decided to hit up a small 24-hour café that was attached to the hotel and get a late dinner while Ed and Colin headed to their room. 

As Ed shut the door to their room Colin turned around quickly and pinned Ed against the door by his shoulders and smirked the same smirk Jonny had to him.  
"I swear to god you and your brother have to practice that shit" said Ed with a laugh and Colin laughed as well.  
"Now, say something about my dancing again and see what happens" he said as he started to lean in closer to Ed before standing on his tip toes so he could look him straight in the eyes. It was Ed's turn to smirk, now that he knew how this night was going to go and he couldn't help all the blood in his body going south when their eyes met.  
"You look like a chicken running around with your head cut off, and even then, I'm sure the chicken could dance better than you" he said as he tried very hard to not breakdown laughing and he could see Colin had to stop himself as well.  
"Oh really...If you say so, though I still stand by my boy band comment" he countered as their faces started to get closer to each other.  
"Least I have rhythm when I dance, I thought being a bassist you would too" he said as he tilted his head to the side.  
"You call what you do rhythm? Now that's laughable. Almost as bad as a chicken with its head cut off" he countered and tilted his head as well so now their lips were barely touching.  
"Are you going to keep insulting me or are you going to finally kiss me?" He asked, not being able to wait any longer. Colin chuckled and leaned in the rest of the way and kissed him. Ed smiled into it and kissed back automatically. Ever since he saw the look Colin had given him after his first comment he couldn't really think of anything else the whole concert. He lifted his hands to Colin's waist and pushed him so he was leading Colin to the bed backwards, their lips never leaving each other. As they walked Colin went straight for Ed's pants and started to undo them. Colin's legs hit the bed and Ed stopped him from falling backwards as he now started in on Colin's pants. Once they were both undone they both pulled back and took off each other's shirts before Ed pushed Colin back then crawled on top of him, slowly making his way up his body. Colin lifted himself onto his elbows to watch Ed come at him, getting more and more excited as he made his way closer. Ed reached out and pushed him down to the mattress and held him there by his chest as he leaned in to kiss him again before rubbing their erections together, causing both to moan. Ed used this to shove his tongue into Colin's mouth and to kiss him deeper. Colin's hands came up and pulled him down all the way onto him so his hands could roam better. 

They made out for a bit longer before Ed started to get impatient and rid both of them of the rest of their clothes. Colin took this opportunity to pull Ed down and flip their positions so he was now on top of Ed and had his arms pinned.  
"Did you really think I was going to let you get away with the dancing comment that easily O'Brien?" He said as he leaned down and went to kiss him, but stopped before he reached his lips and pulled back, making Ed lean up and try and get him back. Colin smirked and leaned in again but instead of going to his lips he went to his ear. "I'm going to make you beg for this one" he whispered as he leaned over the side of the bed and pulled out a tie from his bag and tied Ed's hands together before tying them to the headboard. Ed looked to his hands and worked his wrists to test the knot. He realized that Colin didn't tie it too tight and he realized if he wanted he could get out of it if he wanted to but he decided to play along for the time being. It was very rare that Colin took control whenever they had sex and he wasn't about to complain in the least about his position. Colin leaned back and looked Ed over before lowering himself down and kissed him quickly before he started to make his way from his face and down to his neck and then his chest where he took one of his nipples in his mouth and the other in his fingers. His other hand trailed down Ed's side and down to his dick, where he gave it a couple pumps before taking his hand away and running it as far down the inside of his leg as he could reach before lightly scrapping his nails back up his leg. Ed let out a small moan and moved his hips to try and get a little more friction but Colin bit his nipple and pulled his hips back so Ed couldn't get any contact. He let out a frustrated groan as his hips went back to the bed. Colin released Ed's nipple and slowly made his way down again. He stopped at one of his hip bones and nipped at that before heading down to where his inner leg met his groin. He took Ed's dick in his hand again and slowly started pumping. Ed let out a moan and tried thrusting into his hand but Colin pulled back.  
"None of that now" said Colin as he finally moved to place his mouth above his dick and stopped before he did anything. "What do you want Ed" he asked as he looked up to him. Ed lifted his head and stared down at him.  
"Come on Cozzie, you know what" he said and Colin wrapped his hand around the base of his dick and squeezed.  
"I told you I was going to make you beg for it, so beg...What do you want me to do Edward?" He said as he started pumping slowly again. Ed threw his head back and let out a moan. He liked it when Colin got this way but also hated it because he was seriously the most patient out of everyone and he could make this last for hours if he wanted and Ed's pride was too big to beg for it so quickly, or so he thought. "What was that? I didn't quite here you" he said as he quickly licked the tip and pulled back. Ed let out a sigh before answering.  
"Please, Colin, please, just do anything" he begged and also kicked himself in the ass. He was getting weak in his old age.  
"Please Colin what? I want you to be specific" he said as he rewarded him with another lick, this one lasting just a bit longer than the first. Ed growled and was about to undo the knot and take over, but at the same time he was enjoying Colin's teasing.  
"Cozzie, if you would be ever so kind as to suck my dick I would be much obliged" he said in a mocking tone and Colin couldn’t hold back the laugh, causing the moment to be temporarily lost as Ed started to laugh as well.  
"Way to sound proper as shit" he said as he got his laughing under control. Once they had both settled they both cleared their throats and Colin went back to how he was before. He looked right into Ed's eyes as he slowly took Ed's dick into his mouth. Ed couldn't hold eye contact for very long as his head fell back to the pillow. Colin stopped when he reached his hand and then pushed tongue against the underside of it and sucked a bit before pulling back up a bit and going back down. Ed's hands tightened around the tie as he tried not to move his hips. As Colin sped up Ed's moans got louder. Ed could feel himself getting really close but just as he was about to cum Colin pulled off completely which caused Ed to let out a strangled moan as he felt himself start to come down.  
"Bloody hell Cozzie, fucking tease" he said as he glared at him. Colin just shrugged and started kissing up his chest and to his ear again.  
"I told you, you were going to pay for the dancing comment" he said as he rubbed their groins together.  
"Fuck" he breathed out and thrusted up into Colin, causing a moan to come out of Colin's mouth unexpectedly.  
"I wonder how many times I can bring you right to the edge then pull you back before I have you begging for more" said Colin as he rubbed them together one more time before going back down to his dick and taking it into his mouth again.  
Colin managed to get Ed to the brink four more times before Ed couldn't take it anymore and pulled his hands out of the tie and grabbed Colin by the hair and pulled him up and kissed him before switching their positions and going straight to Colin's dick and taking him all in in one motion. This caused Colin to shout out and buck up into his mouth. Ed's hand went to his hip and made him stay put as he did his best to give Colin a taste of his own medicine. One of Colin's hands went to the back of Ed's head while the other fisted into the sheets beside him.  
"Fuck...Ed....God" he moaned out as Ed brought him to the brink and then back for the second time. He wanted to switch back, but Ed had the upper hand and he also couldn't help but think he brought it on himself. Ed did it one more time before pulling back and leaning up to look Colin in the eyes.  
"Now, Coz, what do you want?" He said as he placed random kisses and nips at his neck. Colin was not ashamed at all to ask and beg for what he wanted. He already managed to push Ed to his limit so his night was almost made. Colin grabbed Ed's head and brought it to his and kissed him hard and deep before pulling back.  
"I don't want to be able to walk tomorrow" whispered Colin into Ed's ear. Ed let out a moan before reaching over to the bedside table and pulling out the tube of lube and wasted no time in preparing Colin. Once Ed had him writhing and begging more he finally gave in and pushed himself inside. He waited a second before pulling out so just the tip was in before thrusting as hard as he could back into him.  
"Fuck yes!" Shouted Colin as he started to meet each of Ed's thrusts that seemed to get harder as he kept going.  
"Colin!...God damn!" He breathed out between moans as he leaned down and kissed him before shifting his hips a bit to hit Colin's prostate which caused Colin to scream out Ed's name and his hands to tighten on his shoulders. Ed grabbed his legs then and drew them up so they were over his shoulders.  
"Fuck...Ed...I thought I told you that I didn't want to be able to walk tomorrow" he said as he tried to thrust himself against Ed. He let out a laugh and dropped Colin's legs and pulled out, with much protest from Colin, but the protest was quickly put to rest when he flipped him over onto his stomach and pulled his ass up and re-entered him and started thrusting again, attempting to go harder. "Yes" breathed out Colin as he started to thrust back onto Ed. He didn't know how much more he could take however. He was getting very close, but he didn't want it to end, not yet. A thought crossed his mind though as he thrust in one more time and stopped. He leaned over Colin, who turned and gave him a questioning look.  
"I want you to beg for it. All the other's I've heard has been under your breath, I think I want the whole hotel to know what we're doing" said Ed with a smirk, he had no idea where it came from actually and it was probably not a good idea to give the hotel a play by play of what they were currently doing, he had just gotten caught up in the moment.  
"As much as I love this side of you, I would highly suggest I don't yell out what I want you to do to me" said Colin, out of breath trying to control himself, he had been close when Ed had stopped and he knew any small movement would send him over the edge. "But if you still want to hear it. I'm gonna need you to drill me into this mattress so I can't walk tomorrow, please, I need it!" He said, not as loud as to wake the whole hotel but loud enough that it wasn't under his breath. Ed smirked and pulled back and thrust back in and didn't let up until he heard Colin mumbling out a string of curses and his name mixing with his noises. He reached around and grabbed Colin's dick and started pumping. It didn't take too much longer for both men to cry out each other's names before collapsing onto the bed out of breath.  
"Holy fuck" said Ed as he slowly pulled out of Colin and rolled onto his back. Colin adjusted himself and moved to where he could lay his head on Ed's chest and throw an arm and a leg over him.  
"You can say that again" said Colin yawning.  
"You know I was just giving you shit about your dancing right?" Said Ed, looking down to Colin. Colin laughed.  
"Of course. But it was more fun to just play along with it"  
"I think I may have accidently started a prank war with Jonny though...." Said Ed, now thinking back to the concert.  
"So that's what you two were going on about" he said as he looked up to him.  
"Yea, he was trying to defend your honor or something like that, I really hope he was joking though. He threatened to bring in Thom"  
Colin broke out into a laughing fit.  
"Yea, you're screwed dude. But I'll talk to Jonathan if you want"  
"Thank you. I'm sure the whole bus will be glad for it"  
"Even though you did bring it on yourself when you tried to go toe to toe with Jonathan when it comes to me"  
"Yea yea" he said as he slid out from under Colin. "Join me in the shower?"  
"Of course" said Colin as he stood up and followed Ed into the bathroom.


End file.
